1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device enclosure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some covers of mobile phones have an enclosure forming a chamber for receiving a speaker. The enclosures are usually formed of plastic using an injection molding method. Commonly, because of plastic's structural properties, the strength of the enclosures for the speaker is typically inadequate. In order to enhance the supporting strength, the thickness of the enclosures can be increased. However, miniaturization of the mobile phone becomes harder.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.